飞跃乌托邦 (Fēiyuè Wūtuōbāng)
and |singers = Yuezheng Ling * CYBER DIVA |producers = Coin Music Studio: Moving Point-P (arrange, compose, mixing, tuning) * Guluo (lyrics) * Gold3, Jiufang (illustrator) * Qin Ling Xi Mo (video) |links = }} Background "Fēiyuè Wūtuōbāng" is an original Yuezheng Ling and CYBER DIVA song. It later gained a short novel created by the lyricist. At the beginning of the song, Ling died and was brought back to life. When she awakened, she realized that it was the morning of the day she died. Knowing this, she tried to avoid her deadly fate taking place on that night, but she failed and died, reviving again on the day of her death. She continued to repeat same day, unable to avoid her destiny and became trapped in a time loop. Once she realized what was happening, she became numb and decided to think of this issue as another form of Utopia. She died every night, but she was brought back to life every morning. With this in mind, she thought of this as immortality. This song exceeded 100,000 views on bilibili. Lyrics Chinese= |-| Approved English= These lyrics appear in the YouTube authorized reprint. The neural network crisscrosses and overlaps, crisscrosses and overlaps. Doves of peace fly upside-down over time in the magic shows. The first quarter moon is silent tonight, sinking tonight. She closes, opens, and closes her eyes to see the brand new Parallel World. Alone while approaching the center, there is safety and stability. The future is swallowed, curling up and trapped like a vorticella. Reaching out is finite, but falling is infinite. Through the screams and illusions, she closes her eyes and wonders which universe this is. The melting light gradually melts into a radiating source. Growing and changing, the storm crushes the butterfly. The same day repeats again and again. She flies over once more, closes her eyes, and abandons this world. There's no utopia desire for euphoria I, the magician, once was full of expectations in the beginning of the world. I believed that I could break the end when the disaster struck again. Analyzing myself repeatedly at the end of the world, Even I tried all the options, but there is no way to escape. So why am I bothered to fight against death? If I could acquire a little peace from this lonely perishing, Through my pain, through my hesitation, through my obsession in the center of the apocalypse. Reaching across the hope and touching the other side, The judge swings the balance. You whisper to me in my deep sleep, "Give up and accept it. Be enchanted and enjoy the UTOPIA." For now, the foreshadowing continues, foreshadowing my destination. Aspects of love were perfectly performed in a theater. Forget the obsession, for there is no need to be mad at the fission. She opens, closes, and opens her eyes to wait for the next world. As her smile cracks and feelings are lost, like a coca leaf she feels out of this world. A meeting then farewell - the trip has been run off from track. Compromise over and over again in this repeating day. She flies over once more, opens her eyes, and leaves that world. Fly over utopia closure fantasia When my heart stopped beating, I saw the sky in my memory. For now, I look up and see those lights behind the clouds. Opening my arms, I forget the delusion. Let the pain, the hesitation, the obsession, and the apocalypse fall to death. Reaching across the wind and touching the other side, flowers bloomed in the magic show. Before sinking back to sleep, I shout to you, "Goodbye, this is the end. I will leave the UTOPIA." The neural network crisscrosses and overlaps, crisscrosses and overlaps. Doves of peace fly upside-down over time in the magic shows. End this night, for I am reading the next page. Close, close, close my eyes, and farewell to the final Parallel World. Derivatives External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Yuezheng Ling Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA Category:Remastered songs